


@spidermanspotter

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Sickfic, Social Media, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: When Tony's not feeling up to working, at least he's feeling up to chatting.





	@spidermanspotter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisUsernameTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUsernameTaken/gifts).



> Ok. This is super short and super off the wall. Thank you, ThisUsernameTaken, for sending in the idea. I know I did not do it justice. It's like, maybe the lite version of the fic you wanted. I just couldn't go too silly without cringing at myself, so here's what I came up with...

Peter leans back in his swivel chair and throws the bouncy ball hard at the ceiling.  It slaps against the reinforced tiles with a satisfying _thunk_ , then falls down toward his face.  Seconds before it’s set to collide with his nose, he uses his foot to shove the chair back a few feet, and he webs the ball out of the air and into his palm.  “Ha,” Peter says triumphantly.  Then he repeats the exercise.

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony says from where he’s lying on his back on the couch in the corner of the lab.  “I know I said you could do that.  But…don’t do that.”  He scrubs his palm over his face. 

 

“Oh, sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, shooting a web that traps the ball against the ceiling and prevents him from continuing to play with it.  “Do you have a migr—?”

 

“Don’t—Don’t say it,” Tony warns.  “If you say it, it’s definitely gonna be a…you know.  But right now, it’s a headache and that’s it.”

 

“Ok,” Peter plays along.  “Do you want an Excedrin?”

 

“With a shot of vodka would be fantastic.”

 

“Uh, I’ll do my best,” Peter replies.  He takes the little evergreen bottle of pills from his backpack and grabs a diet coke from the fridge.  “Here.”  He pops the top on the coke and hands it to Tony along with a couple white tablets. 

 

“Sorry I ended up being out of commission today,” Tony says as he throws down the medication.  “I’ll get that fix done on your suit…”  He looks off into space as if calculating a time.  He gives up and swats at the air in front of him.  “As soon as I stop seeing stars.”

 

“That…doesn’t sound like a regular headache,” Peter says skeptically, sitting back in the swivel chair and toeing it over to where Tony’s laid out.

 

“Do not say it!” Tony whisper-yells.

 

“Yeah, got it.”  Peter pulls his phone out of his back pocket and opens up Instagram, thinking he may as well take advantage of the compound’s lightning fast Wi-Fi.  The first photo to come up is from @ironmanspotter.  The angle’s a little weird, but Peter recognizes the picture of Ironman jetting horizontally through space, parallel with the roof of a yellow cab.  “Hey, this is from yesterday,” he says aloud.

 

“Huh?” Tony says, uncovering his face and squinting at Peter. 

 

“Do you follow ironmanspotter?” Peter asks.

 

“Do I what now?”

 

“On Instagram.  There’s an account, ironmanspotter, that posts pictures of you in action.”  Peter stands up.  “Here, look.  I think you can kind of see my foot in this one, too.”  He crouches beside Tony’s head and holds out his iPhone.  “See?  It’s you.  From yesterday.”

 

“Why the fuck was someone taking photos?” Tony asks, sounding affronted.  “That’s like, voyeurism.  It’s weird.”

 

“You’re a celebrity,” Peter points out.  “And apparently I’m not.”  He points to a blur of purplish red behind Ironman’s head.  “I was swinging right behind you.  And they didn’t even get me in the picture.”

 

“What, there’s no spidermanspotter?” Tony asks. 

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Wait, though, what do you do with all those videos you take of yourself?” Tony asks.  “You don’t post them?”

 

“What?  No!”  Peter covers, feeling hotly embarrassed.  “Those are for me.  Well, and Ned, but mostly just so I can see what I look like when I’m fighting.”

 

“And do you give him a play-by-play and do all the voices?” Tony poses with a sly grin that quickly turns grimace.

 

“Uh.  Do you do that?

 

“Well, Pepper thought it started getting old after about a year.”

 

“Oh.”  Peter doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“So, tell you what,” Tony says, flattening his hand over his eyes again.  “Next time we’re out, get a good snap, and I’ll set you up an unhackable account.  Post it as spidermanspotter, and then see how many people claim to be the real photographer.”

 

“Ha.  Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Wow, that’s…thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.  “That’s awesome.”

 

“And I think I asked you for a shot of vodka, not a coke,” Tony replies.

 

“It’s not gonna help a migraine!  Caffeine’s what’s gonna help.”

 

“Jesus Christ, kid, I told you not to say it…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reqs are always welcome!


End file.
